My Lovely Sister
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from Empire Of The Nagas.)How much that Cleo and Nefara care about each others?and what did the Nagas want from them?the answer of the secret that hidden for 3000 years will be reveal now.
1. Target Of Nagas

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 Target Of Nagas

At Shere City in Rani Nagi's palace...

"She is so similar."Said Rani Nagi

"What did you look my queen?"Asked Cambodian Naga

"Just a mummy girl."Said Rani Nagi

At Monster High...

"Destroy the monsters and the work of monsters."Said Humanoid Huntron

"Target the bio-android."Said Wolf Huntron and it's shoot laser out from it mouth to Frankie.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie and she's run to hide in the school.

"The robots are everywhere!"Said Draculaura

"Target the Gorgon."Said Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser from it's hand to Deuce and hurt him.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Deuce and he's open his glasses and turn two Humanoid Huntrons to be stones and

use his snakes hit them and destroy them.

"Destroy the monsters and the work of monsters."Said Spider Huntron and it shoot laser from it's eye to Cleo but

Zak grab her and carry her out and he's jump on it's head and poke the Hand Of Tsul'Kalu in to eye of Spider Huntron.

At Shere City Rani Nagi watch the Saturdays protect Monster High from the Huntron and then she's accident see something.

"Wait!HA...!that's her!"Said Rani Nagi

"Who?"Asked Naga Kanya

"HER!"Said Rani Nagi

"Oh my Kali!it's her!it's his daughters!"Said Naga Lao

"We find the last target now!"Said Rani Nagi

"The one of the daughters of cryptid who betrayed the great Kur."Said Naga Kanya

At Monster High...

"Destroy the monster and the work of monster."Said Wolf Huntron

"Not this day!robot!Fisk!"Said Zak and Fiskerton grab Zak and he's throw him to Wolf Huntron and

he's hit it's head with Hand of Tsul'Kalu and destroy it.

"WOO-HOO!"Said Everyone

"Thank you!thank you!thank you!"Said Zak

"That was great Zak!"Said Frankie

"You did so well today son!"Said Doc

"I'm so proud of you!"Said Drew and she's hug Zak.

"MOM!you make me shame!"Said Drew

"Thank you Zak for save life of my girlfriend."Said Deuce and he's hug Cleo.

"OUCH!"Said Deuce and he's feel hurt about his right arm.

"OH NO!you're hurt!"Said Cleo

"Don't worry I can handle this!"Said Deuce

"So... as you said."Said Cleo

"Now we must find another factory of the robots and destroy it!"Said Doc

"Let's go dad!"Said Zak and he's go with his family to the ship to find another Huntron Factory.

"Now we had to go back to our home."Said Clawdeen

"See ya tomorrow ghouls!"Said Cleo

"Goodbye!"Said Draculaura

"See you tomorrow Cleo."Said Clawdeen

"And be careful remember the Nagas can be everywhere."Said Deuce

"And their robots too!"Said Frankie

At Shere City in Rani Nagi's palace...

"Now at last!the revenge for the mighty Kur is come!"Said Rani Nagi

"I'll enjoy about this!"Said Cambodian Naga

"What are we gonna do first?"Asked Naga Sri Lanka

"Make his family hurt like he did to Kur!"Said Naga Kanya

"Like..."Said Naga Sri Lanka

"Hurt his lovely daughters!"Said Indian Naga

"Ramses De Nile!I'm come for you!"Said Rani Nagi 


	2. I Care You,Little Bit

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 I Care You,Little Bit

At Cleo's house...

"AWW!now time to sleep!"Said Cleo and go to her bedroom but it's lock from inside.

"What!it's lock!?"Asked Cleo

"Nefara!"Said Cleo and she's go to Nefara's room.

"NEFARA!"Shouted Cleo

"What did you want now Cleo!?"Asked Nefara

"Are you use the spell to locked the door of my bedroom from inside?"Asked Cleo

"That's good idea but I didn't do it."Said Nefara

"Wait!you didn't?"Asked Cleo

"Hey!this is a time to sleep. If something that more important than make you shame is my beautiful face."Said Nefara

"So who locked the door?"Asked Cleo

"Only way to find out is go inside."Said Nefara

"How?"Asked Cleo

Nefara pick Azura up and show to Cleo.

"With my scarab."Said Nefara

"So... are you care me too right?"Asked Cleo

"NO WAY!I just want you to sleep in your room!"Said Nefara and she's walk to Cleo's bedroom with Cleo.

"Now you go inside and unlock the door understand?"Asked Nefara and she's send Azura to go inside Cleo's bedroom but then...

"ROARRRR!"

Azura go out from Cleo's bedroom like scare something.

"What's happened?"Asked Cleo

"It's said your snake pet locked the door!"Said Nefara

"What!Hissette do this!?"Asked Cleo

"SSSSSSSS!"

"That's not sound like Hissette anymore!"Said Cleo

"Why you two didn't on your bed?"Asked Ramses

"DAD!"Said Nefara and Cleo

"Cleo's bedroom!"Said Nefara

"It's locked!"Said Cleo

"I known and many of our servants were missed too and I found them knocked out by somethings that are really hideous!"Said Ramses

"SSSSSSSS!"

"I'll go to check around you two wait at here."Said Ramses and he's walk out from the living room.

"So what will happen?"Asked Cleo

Outside in the backyard...

"SSSSSSSS!"

"Who's there!?"Asked Ramses but it's no any anwser come out and then...

"You must paid!"Said Naga Kanya

"Paid for what!and who are you!?"Asked Ramses

"I think you should say who are us. AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Rani Nagi and she's show herself along with her Nagas.

"YOU AGAIN!?"Asked Ramses

"Time to paid for what did you did to your master now!"Said Cambodian Naga

"He's not my master!"Said Ramses

"Yes he is untill you overthrown him."Said Naga Lao

"You had betrayed The... supreme... great... and mighty Kur!"Said Naga Sri Lanka

"Who that you once serve him,follow his order as general of his army and then..."Said Indian Naga

"YOU BETRAYED HIM!"Shouted Rani Nagi

"I'm tell you and I will tell you Nagas again that I'm serve no one!"Said Ramses

"And we will see it!"Said Rani Nagi

At the living room...

"Dad is go too long!"Said Nefara

"Yeah!I agree about this let's go sleep."Said Cleo

"But your room is locked."Said Nefara

"And who said I'm gonna sleep in my room."Said Cleo

Later at Nefara's bedroom...

"Just this night only!"Said Nefara

"I know,I know,I know!"Said Cleo

"SSSSSSSSS!"

"That's noise again!"Said Nefara

"I can't sleep if that noise still is around here!"Said Cleo

At that moment someone come to knock the door.

"Umm... who's there?"Asked Nefara

"Maybe it's dad."Said Cleo

"Dad will never knock the door."Said Nefara

"Oh yeah!I'll open the door."Said Cleo and she's walk out from Nefara's bed to open the door and then...

"Hi dad are you-HA!"Said Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo and she's close the door and go hide under Nefara's bed.

"What was that!?"Asked Nefara

"It's Naga!"Said Cleo

"If that is the Naga it will not come alone!"Said Nefara

"SSSSSSSSS!"

And then the Nagas break the door and go into Nefara's bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Nefara and Cleo

"The amulet!"Said Cleo and she's grab it and use it too teleport her and Nefara out from the bedroom to the backyard.

"What did the Nagas want from us!?"Asked Cleo

"I think..."Said Nefara

And then two Cambodian Nagas come out from the water fountain.

"It's us!"said Nefara and she and Cleo runaway before they will grab them.

"You two will never go anywhere!"Said Rani Nagi

"Oh yeah!we will..."Said Cleo and she see the amulet is gone from her hand.

"Cleo where is the amulet!?"Asked Nafara

"Looking for this?"Asked Cambodian Naga and he show them the amulet that he grab from Cleo's hand when

they're run from them at the water fountain.

"SPLIT UP!"Shouted Cleo and she's run into the garden and Nefara run to the pool.

Cleo run to hide behind the tree and Nefara run to hide behind the pillar.

In the garden...

"We will find you!"Said Cambodian Naga

"We can't see you."said Indian Naga

"But we can smell you!"Said Cambodian Naga

They're go nearly to the tree the Cleo is hide and then...

"There you are!"Said Indian Naga

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo

At the poolNefara heard voice of Cleo but she' didn't know what she must do.

"If I save her I will never have good life!but if I don't dad gonna kill me for this and everyone will call me worst sister ever!"Said Nefara

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo

"I must do this!"Said Nefara

At the garden...

"We're got another one now!AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Indian Naga and the badage from Nefara throw out and grab te Indian Naga's tail.

"Let her go!"Said Nefara

"And what are you gonna do if I'm don't?"Asked Indian Naga and Nefara pull her badage and throw him to hit the tree.

"NO!"Shouted Cambodian Naga and he's go to help his friends but Nefara throw another badage to his necks.

"ROARRR!"

"Nefara!"Said Cleo

"Cleo... I'm sorry for everything and I care you just little bit but I care you now go."Said Nefara

"NO!I can't let you deal with those snakes alone!"Said Cleo

"YOU MUST GO!"Shouted Nefara

"Okay."Said Cleo and she's runaway and leave Nefara deal with the Nagas alone.

Later at Shere City in Rani Nagi's palace...

"You're never getaway from this Rani Nagi!"Said Ramses

"As you see it was you and your precious lovely daughter who are behind the bar."Said Rani Nagi

"If I get out I will do to you like I did to Kur 3000 years ago!"Said Ramses

"Oh no you won't!and when I find your last little mummy girl that will be the end of the rebellion of Kur!AHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Rani Nagi 


	3. Time To Back To The Catacombs

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 3 Time To Back To The Catacombs

At Shere City in Rani Nagi's palace...

"Why were you betrayed our master!?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Because I remember everything!are you known what he did to us!?"Asked Ramses

"We like what he did!"Said Cambodian Naga

"We Nagas will ask you again!"Said Naga Kanya

"Why were you betrayed Master Kur!?"Asked Rani Nagi and the Naga Lao prepare to breath fire to burn Nefara.

At Monster High...

"Seriously Cleo!?"Asked Clawdeen

"UHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"I'm not kidding Ghoulia!the Nagas got my dad and Nefara with them!"Said Cleo

"Okay,okay!we're believe you!"Said Frankie

"So where did they go?"Asked Lagoona

"Shere City in the catacombs."Said Clawdeen

"And why they're need you,your dad and your sister?"Asked Deuce

"My dad betrayed Kur 3000 years ago but for the reason me and Nefara still unknown."Said Cleo

"We better need Zak. Frankie call him."Said Clawdeen

At Shere City...

"Anwser!NOW!"Said Rani Nagi

"I'm telling the truth this time."Said Ramses

"So where is that light come from?"Asked Rani Nagi

"I don't know."Said Ramses

"AHHHHHHH!I'm enough with your lie!"Said Rani Nagi

"DAD!"Said Nefara

"For the last time!tell me or I will let my soldier kill your lovely daughter!"Said Rani Nagi

"Don't dare to touch her!I will do what you say!"Said Ramses

"Good!now tell me... the reason!"Said Rani Nagi

"The light is come with the noise of the Flute of Gilgamesh but for the where it come from I'm still unknown.

This is all!let Nefara go she didn't do anything!"Said Ramses

"Yes I will let her go. I will let go to died in the stomach of the Dragon in our arena!AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Rani Nagi

"NOOOOO!"Shouted Ramses

"Don't worry she will not died this time she will died with you and your little mummy girl!AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Rani Nagi

At Monster High...

"Why did Zak is too late he's gonna be here right now!"Said Cleo

"SSSSSSSS!"

"What was that!?"Asked Draculaura and then the Naga Kanya is jump out from the bush to attack Cleo.

"Cleo watch out!"Said Deuce and he's push Cleo off and the Naga Kanya punch Deuce's face really hard and

he's float really long and hit on the ground really hard.

"DEUCE!"Shouted Cleo

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Naga Kanya and it's go to swim and dive miss into the pool.

"DEUCE!DEUCE!talk to me please!"Said Cleo

"Don't worry Cleo he will be fine!"Said Lagoona

"Sorry for late we come as fast that we can. Hey what's happened to Deuce?"Asked Zak

"The cobra-like Naga jump out from the bush to attack me but Deuce push me out and it's punch him float to fall at here!"Said Cleo

"So what're we gonna do now?"Asked Clawdeen

"Time to back to the catacombs ghouls!I have something to clear with snake queen name Rani Nagi!"Said Cleo 


	4. Jungle Of Catacombs

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 Jungle Of Catacombs

In the catacombs...

"Say it Cleo we.. are... LOST!"Said Clawdeen

"Okay,okay,okay!we're lost!"Said Cleo

"Wait!what's that?"Asked Frankie

"It's look like a pack of giant pig-like cats!"Said Draculaura

"It's look like a Tapire-Lauaras!"Asked Zak

"UHHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"They're the cryptid that live in South America near Amazon River."Said Zak

"Okay we will follow it right?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes."Said Cleo and she's run follow the giant rat.

"Okay hey!wait for us Cleo!"Said Frankie and she's run after Cleo with the others.

They're follow the pack of Tapire-Lauaras to the mysterious jungle of the catacombs.

"The jungle!?"Asked Clawdeen

"I hate jungle!but no anything can stop me to save my family!"Said Cleo and she's walk into the forest after the Tapire-Lauaras.

Behind the rock near the jungle...

"My queen."Said Cambodian Naga

"What now?"Asked Rani Nagi

"The intruders and one of them is the daughter of Ramses De Nile!"Said Cambodian Naga

"Where did they go?"Asked Rani Nagi

"In our jungle."Said Cambodian Naga

"Perfect!"Said Rani Nagi

"And are you want me and my soldiers to follow them?"Asked Cambodian Naga

"No!only us that known every part of that jungle!they will never get out alive!"Said Rani Nagi

In the jungle...

"Why did the Nagas created the jungle?"Asked Lagoona

"And how could they created it?"Asked Zak

"AHSHABAA."Said Fiskerton

"I don't think the Nagas want the catacombs to be more beautiful Fisk."Said Zak

"Or created the jungle so they can live at here."Said Clawdeen and everyone was shock when they're hear that.

"That scare me little!"Said Draculaura

"I think this is their goal!"Said Zak

"UHHHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Yes Ghoulia terraform the every catacombs in the world into jungle."Said Zak

"So they can live here forever!"Said Frankie

At Shere City...

"But the queen said they will never get out!"Said Naga Kanya

"I just want to make it sure that it's true and she didn't said that we can't use

our Scout Ship to go after those kids."Said Cambodian Naga and he's go on the Naga Scout Ship that created by

Robecca's father when he was imprisoned by the Nagas.

(The ship is a square tank with two cobra heads with necks that can shoot laser upon the tank.

And the four tentacles that is strong enough to pick elephant up down under the tank.)

"Activate the ship!"Said Cambodian Naga and he's fly the ship out from the Shere City to the jungle.

"Let the hunt begin!"Said Cambodian Naga 


	5. Escape From the Jungle!

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 5 Escape From The Jungle!

In the jungle of catacombs...

"HIDE NOW!"Shouted Clawdeen and she's run to hide behind the tree with Frankie from the Allegewi.

"ROARRRR!"

"What was that thing is!?"Asked Draculaura

"Allegewi the race of giant from Canada."Said Zak

"Canada have giants too!?you got to be kidding!"Said Abbey

"Now let's go to the river if we find the river it will lead us to the water supply of the Nagas."Said Zak

"Wait!where's Cleo?"Asked Lagoona

"HUNATASHA."Said Fiskerton

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo and she's run out from the bush.

"What's going on Cleo?"Asked Frankie

"Giant dragonfly come after me!"Said Cleo

"Look like she had accident met he Living Meganeura."Said Zak

"A what?"Asked Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

The Living Meganeura is fly out from the bush after Cleo.

"Zak help her."Said Abbey

"As you wish."Said Zak and he's hypnotize the Living Meganeura to flyaway from Cleo.

"Thanks."Said Cleo

"Umm... Zak I forgot to ask this how could it have light because the catacombs is dark."Said Clawdeen

"Because the light is created by us!"Said Cambodian Naga and he's fly the ship to meet them.

"I think that ship must be work of Robecca's dad RUN!"Said Frankie and she's run with the others.

"We can see you everywhere we have the scanner to scan where you are!"Said Naga Kanya and he's scan the place abd see Zak and the ghouls run to the lake.

"There you are!"Said Naga Lao and he's press the button to shoot missiles out from mouths of cobra heads on the ship.

"BOOM!"

"Activate the energy beam!"Said Cambodian Naga and he's lock the target to them and shoot energy beam to Zak and the ghouls but they're move out first.

"GRRR!"

They're shoot energy beam again and again and then they're finally shoot at Cleo and grab her to go with them to Shere City.

"CLEO!"Shouted Clawdeen

"Oh no!"Said Lagoona

"Don't worry!"Said Zak and he's hypnotize the Migas that live under the lake to go up and use it's tentacles grab and drag the Naga Scout Ship into the lake.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Nagas

"I'll save Cleo!"Said Lagoona and she's dive into the lake and grab Cleo to go up with her.

"*Cough**Cough**Cough*Thanks Lagoona."Said Cleo

"Are you okay?"Asked Zak

"Yeah I thought."Said Cleo

"Thanks for save her now you gonna come with us!"Said Cambodian Naga and he's use his tail hit Zak and grab Cleo to go with him.

"NO!"Said Frankie

"CLEO!"Shouted Draculaura

"UHHHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"AHSHABATAAA!"Said Fiskerton

"C-Cleo!"Said Zak and he's fall unconcious.

Later...

"OH!what's happened?"Asked Zak

"You're fall unconcious for 45 minutes."Said Abbey

"And we have good news and bad news."Said Frankie

"What good news?"Asked Zak

"We're get out from the jungle now."Said Lagoona

"So what is bad news?"Asked Zak

"Bad news... is that!"Said Clawdeen and she's point to the Naga Arena 281 that Ramses,Nefara and Cleo were taken to get execute

for be as the rebillion of Kur and for betrayed him.

"And we're in the prison of the Nagas."Said Draculaura

"Thanks for told me Draculaura."Said Zak 


	6. Stop The Execution!

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 6 Stop The Execution!

At Shere City...

"How could we gonna get out of here?"Asked Lagoona

"The bar is too strong Fisk can't break it."Said Zak

"And it's very hot I can't use my freeze ray."Said Abbey

"If we need to see Cleo and her family alive we must think to how to get out of here!"Said Frankie

"OWW!"Said Naga Kanya

"OUCH!"Said Naga Lao

"Something is happened!"Said Zak

"Draculaura!"Said Clawd

"Clawd!what're you doing here!?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm smell after you."Said Clawd

"To get you out!"Said Deuce

"Deuce!"Said Everyone

Everyone is closing their eyes like Deuce said.

"Now everyone close your eyes!"Said Deuce and he's turn off his glasses and turn the bar in to stone and Clawdeen kick the bar and go out with the other.

"Nice kick sis!"Said Clawd

"Now we had to hurry Cleo,Nefara and thier dad don't have much time!"Said Frankie

"Don't worry we had plan about this now!"Said Deuce

"So what the plan is?"Asked Clawdeen

"We're send Gil and Heath to interrupt the execute and that we're gonna go and free my girl and her dad."Said Deuce

"Are you forgot something?"Asked Zak

"Oh yes her sister too."Said Deuce

At Naga Arena 281...

"Cleo before I'm gonna died I want you to known this... I care you."Said Nefara

"Oh... I'm... I'm care you too."Said Cleo

"And you two are the best daughters that every father want to have. And I;m sorry for dragged you two into this.

Especially to you Cleo I'm sorry for be rude to your boyfriend."Said Ramses

"I'm forgive you dad because... I think Deuce will."Said Cleo

"Now this what the destiny that we must face so..."Said Ramses and he's give his hands to Cleo and Nefara and they're grab his hands.

"Let it be."Said Ramses and he's close his eyes along with Cleo and Nefara.

At that moment...

"Hey stinky snakes!"Said Heath

"HMM?"

"Take this and this and this!"Said Heath and he's throw the fire balls to the Nagas.

"Catch the living fire!"Said Rani Nagi and Every Nagas go to catch Heath.

"Oh no you don't!"Said Gil and he's called the Migas that live near the water supply to attack the Nagas at the arena.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Every Nagas

"ROARRR!"

"Nice work Gil!"Said Zak

"Zak!Lagoona!"Sid Gil and Lagoona jump to hug Gil and kiss him.

"Now it's my turn!"Said Zak and he's hypnotize the pack of Living Meganeuras to attack the Nagas.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Every Nagas

"GRRR!"

"Hey!"Said Deuce

"HA?"

Deuce open his glasses and turn Rani Nagi to be stone.

"That's for kidnapped my girlfriend and her family!"Said Deuce and he's open his glasses and turn the chains that chains Cleo,Nefara and Ramses to be stones and release them.

"Oh Deuce I'm missed you!"Said Cleo and she's run to hug Deuce.

"Me too!"Said Deuce

"SSSSSSS!"

"You're gonna paid for what did you done to the queen!"Said Naga Kanya

"I have unfinished business with her but my boyfriend do it for me now. Now I'm gonna give something to him."Said Cleo and she's use her badage throw to Naga and

grab him and throw him to hit at the wall.

"That's for punch my boyfriend!"Said Cleo

"CLEO!"Shouted Frankie

"YAHAAA!"Said Fiskerton

"Now can we get out of here?"Asked Nefara

"With pleasure!"Said Zak and he's lead everyone to the way to go out from the catacombs.

Later at Monster High...

"Thanks Deuce for... save me life but more important is... save life my two daughters."Said Ramses

"No problem I do everything for my girlfriend and her family!"Said Deuce

"And I'm apologize for be rude to you... Deuce."Said Ramses

"No problem... Cleo's dad."Said Deuce

"BOOM!"

"ZAK!"Shouted Drew

"MOM!?"Asked Zak

"Zak you come to help us beat these Huntrons that are come to destroy this school?"Asked Drew

"No problem mom!Fisk time to go!see ya ghouls!"Said Zak and he's run with Fiskerton to help Drew fight.

"Bye Zak!"Said Lagoona

"Goodbye!"Said Gil

"Goodluck!"Said Draculaura

"See ya!"Said Clawd

"Be careful for..."Said Abbey

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"I known he can take care of himself Ghoulia."Said Abbey 


End file.
